


In Passing

by scullyslash_archivist



Category: Cold Case, The X-Files
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-02
Updated: 2005-08-02
Packaged: 2018-11-20 03:44:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11327961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scullyslash_archivist/pseuds/scullyslash_archivist
Summary: Dream or reality? Maybe both, perhaps neither.





	In Passing

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ScullySlash](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Scully_Slash_Archive), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works.. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [ScullySlash's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/scullyslash/profile).

In Passing

### In Passing

#### by The Raven

  


Show: Cold Case/X-Files - Crossover  
Title: In Passing  
Author: The Raven  
Pairing: Detective Lilly Rush/Agent Dana Scully Summary: Dream or reality? Maybe both, perhaps neither... Rating: PG-13  
Spoilers: General show stuff, but nothing in particular. Feedback:  
Disclaimer: They are not mine, I'm just rubbing them together to see what happens. The story however, is mine... Beta Reading: You betcha! Contact me! Pretty please? :) Notes: This is a wee story that I wrote so that a fan of mine would not perish for want of Lilly/Dana slash... 

* * *

In Passing 

Dana Scully did not normally go to bars, or to clubs or out much at all, not since she started to work for the now defunct X-Files. What she had seen and what she had experienced had all but robbed her of any spontaneity she might have once possessed. 

Being spontaneous, meant being unprepared and being unprepared could get you killed... 

A hard lesson, but one that Dana had learned well and that lesson, was now permanently ingrained in her psyche, its cold touch never far away and certainly never forgotten. 

So, it was with some surprise, that the FBI Agent found herself in a bar, sipping a drink that she did not really taste and observing the comings and goings of the place while her off-duty weapon dug into her back in a familiar and comforting way. 

Agent Dana Scully was never unarmed, every single room of her home had a weapon in it and the redhead always, always, had one of her guns within easy reach. 

No doubt some head shrink would have a field day with that knowledge, but then again, most Psychiatrists would have a field day with her, period. 

The would also be very likely to lock her up in a padded cell and throw away the proverbial key as well. 

As she took another sip of her drink, Dana felt the hairs raise on the back of her neck, her well honed and well tuned sixth sense alerting her, even before the rest of her body got with the program. 

Glancing around surreptitiously, Dana tried to determine who, or what, was causing her reaction, long years having taught her to never ignore it, ever. 

It only took one sweep of the bar for Dana to locate the source of her senses prickling to alert... 

The reason was blonde and beautiful, not to mention deadly looking and Dana found herself instantly fascinated and curious, though she was quite on guard regardless. 

What could this woman be finding so interesting, that she was staring to intently at Dana? 

* * *

'Busted!' Lilly thought to herself as she observed the devastating redhead scan the bar and then settle intense eyes on Lilly herself. 

Caught staring at what could possibly be the most captivating woman that Lilly had seen for a decade, or a lifetime, the blonde Detective could not bring herself to look away. 

She had wandered into this bar after a long day at work and after having received her drink, her police eyes had automatically scanned the bar, taking in each of the patrons before settling in on the silent red headed woman in the corner. 

Now that very same woman was looking at her and Lilly could see both curiosity and caution in the guarded expression that the redhead wore. 

Taking her cue, Lilly picked up her drink and her courage and wandered over, pausing in front of the woman's table and smiling slightly. 

"May I sit?" Lilly hoped that her voice was steady as she spoke. 

"Yes..." Came the smooth reply, the redhead had a voice that promised everything and nothing, all at once and Lilly felt herself let go of any reservations she might have harbored before coming over to this table. 

The redhead had blue eyes, cold as ice but also hot like fire and Lilly felt herself examined by them, sensing an intelligence that was rare, behind the highly guarded look the woman wore. 

* * *

Curious, despite herself, Dana examined the blonde woman who was now seated in front of her. Trained eyes picked out the fact that the blonde was obviously a cop of some kind, a well concealed but still evident gun attested to that, not that it was in anyway unclear otherwise. 

"Lilly..." The blonde woman offered after a moment, extending her hand at the same time. 

Dana smiled internally at the gesture and quickly returned it, grasping the hand of the blonde woman and then almost dropping it, when she felt the instant spark of heat travel up her arm and into her body. 

"Dana..." She said, her voice smooth thanks to years upon years of leaning how to control herself absolutely, at least outwardly. 

Dana could see that the blonde woman was effected as well, though she hid it well, very well in fact... 

Coming to a decision, Dana rose to her feet and looked expectantly at Lilly, if they were to have any form of conversation it would have to be in a more suitable location, certainly not this one. 

The woman took the hint at once and a moment later the two women walked out of the bar without a backward glance. 

* * *

As Lilly walked beside Dana, she stole glances at the woman herself, her eyes easily picking out the fact that the redhead obviously worked out and was also packing heat. 

The way Dana held herself told Lilly that the woman was probably a law enforcement officer of some sort... 

Right now, the blonde Detective was more interested in finding out what the redhead had in mind for next. 

Stopping by a car, Dana looked at Lilly expectantly, her eyes sparkling in challenge, even in the dimness of the streetlights. 

Without a word, Lilly walked around to the passenger side and a moment or two later, the women drove off into the night's embrace... 

The End   
  

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to The Raven


End file.
